


Hakyeon wants to be sexy

by YGhappyvirus



Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sex, Smut, domestic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGhappyvirus/pseuds/YGhappyvirus
Summary: Hakyeon has always been called cute but he wants to be called sexy. Sure, he's been called that by many fans but he wants to hear it from a certain person's lips, oh those soft lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTED FROM AFF. This is not inspired by me and my girlfriend, I swear. ;)

"You're so cute, babe," Taekwoon says as he kisses the top of Hakyeon's hair after the cheesy movie they had just watched. Hakyeon snuggles into his boyfriend's chest, entangling their legs and prays that he doesn't see the slightest frown upon his face. He's always known he's cute; Taekwoon tells him that all the time; but how come people like Hongbin can be called sexy and he's stuck with cute? But then again, Hongbin's got those dimples, and those abs, and that smile... But that's not the point. Hakyeon doesn't want to be called cute; he wants to be sexy and what Cha Hakyeon wants, he gets.

Hakyeon runs out to the snow-covered balcony to see the first snowy morning, clad in Taekwoon's ridiculously oversized robe. He spins around and laughs merrily as he catches snowflakes on his tongue and feels them melt. Taekwoon comes out shortly after, looking for his boyfriend and bursting into a gentle smile upon seeing Hakyeon's childish antics. Arms wrap around Hakyeon and a soft voice calls, "baby." Hakyeon looks up and smiles giddily up at his giant boyfriend, "it's snowing, Taekkie, it's finally snowing!" Taekwoon chuckles warmly, "yes, it is, baby. Yes, it is." Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon over to the sheltered area where two wooden chairs and a matching table sit, "come, babe, it's cold outside." Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon into his lap, intending to have Hakyeon snuggle with him like last night but Hakyeon's face changes. 

He smirks seductively as he sits with both legs on Taekwoon's side, gracefully arching one straightened leg in the air until it came over the other side of his boyfriend, straddling Taekwoon. It is then that Taekwoon spies something new. "Are those panties, Hakyeon?" Hakyeon plays it coy; allowing himself to blush a pretty shade of rose and biting his fingernail cutely. "I-I wanted to know h-how it feels like, that's a-all..." Hakyeon, of course being the master of acting, makes his voice quiver and trails off at the end. Taekwoon stares at the panties, they're pink and lacy and they look... Shiny...? Taekwoon trails a finger up Hakyeon's panties, feeling the texture of the panties and making Hakyeon moan as he feels himself hardening. "Are these silk panties, Hakyeon?" Hakyeon, face now flushed for real and half-lidded eyes staring back at Taekwoon with lust, nods back, breaths coming out slightly harder and faster. 

Taekwoon stares up at Hakyeon, feeling his own dick hardening at the sight of Hakyeon in this state and the sight of the panties. Hakyeon grinds his panty-covered ass into Taekwoon's quickly developing hard-on, moaning as Taekwoon's bulge rubs against his ass satisfyingly. Taekwoon cups Hakyeon's head and pulls him into a kiss.  
Slowly, the kiss turns into a steamy and intense make-out session as Taekwoon and Hakyeon battle for dominance and Taekwoon wins, tasting Hakyeon's mouth and the leftover chocolate cake they binged out on during the stay-in movie night yesterday. Hakyeon breaks away for air, damn those strong-ass main vocal lungs, and Taekwoon continues his ministrations down Hakyeon's long, golden neck, causing Hakyeon to moan out deliciously. Hakyeon's hands are naughty, they somehow end up under Taekwoon's shirt, feeling up the crevices and curves of Taekwoon's abs, making Taekwoon moan out, a low, husky sound that goes straight to Hakyeon's dick. A large hand stops the golden hands from going any further. "Let's take this inside, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Hungry kisses are peppered all over Hakyeon's skin as Taekwoon brings Hakyeon in to their bed. Hakyeon moans wantonly, rutting up against Taekwoon's clearly hard cock as Taekwoon lays him dowwn and nibbles at Hakyeon's ear, mouthing at his jawline. "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me so. so hard... Ah..." Hakyeon groans as Taekwoon dry humps Hakyeon against the silk panties, now with a very obvious wet spot on the front and the tip of Hakyeon's cock poking out. Taekwoon pulls the belt of the robe from the loops and the two sides of the robe apart, going in to abuse Hakyeon's rosy nipples. Gasps of pleasure erupt from Hakyeon's soft lips, kept in good shape due to his mindblowingly huge lip balm collection. Taekwoon smirks up at Hakyeon and attaches his mouth to Hakyeon's nipple, using those long, talented fingers to tease the other. The calluses on Taekwoon's fingers, gained from playing piano way too much, brush against Hakyeon's hard and painfully sensitive nipple, causing Hakyeon's head to fall back, exposing that beautiful long golden neck.  
Hakyeon's hips buck up involuntarily, causing Taekwoon's cock to rub against Hakyeon's and pulling moans from both parties. Taekwoon begins to strip Hakyeon of his robe, using the material to tie Hakyeon's wrists together behind his back. Taekwoon then pulls Hakyeon's panties down and off his legs, Hakyeon's mouth falling open as the cold winter morning air hits his erect cock. Hakyeon feels the bed lift up, a sign that Taekwoon had gotten up, and his head snaps back up, watching as Taekwoon roots around in a nightstand drawer, pulling out a black cloth and a whip. Hakyeon stares as Taekwoon climbs back on the bed, stripping off his shirt to reveal white chocolate abs. Hakyeon struggles against his bonds as he longs to touch that set of built abs. Sure, they're not as prominent as Ravi's or Hongbin's but they're there. Hakyeon stares into Taekwoon's eyes, dark with lust and a vision of Taekwoon fucking him hard into the mattress while he's blindfolded and bound flashes through his mind and he can feel pre-cum drip from his painfully hard cock. "Remember our safe word?" Hakyeon hears Taekwoon purr into his ear and he sharply inhales, "red, daddy." Taekwoon smiles indulgently and purrs, "good" and Hakyeon is lost to the darkness.

Hakyeon can't see but that only serves to heighten all of his other senses. Together with the lack of mobility, it keeps him on his toes, unsure of what Taekwoon would do to him. He feels the bed lift again and suddenly, is that...? A feather...? Where did Taekwoon get a feather from? That thought dissipates quickly as Taekwoon drags the feather across his jawline and down his neck, Hakyeon inhales sharply. He feels the tickling hairs trail slowly, teasingly down his neck, across his collarbone and round the curve of his shoulder, going towards his pelvis. He moans as the feather circles around his nipple, alternating between circling around it and tickling his hard nipple. He feels more pre-cum drip slowly from his cock and the cold substance drips onto his stomach, the temperature difference causing his nipple to harden even more. "Ah, Taek..." A wanton moan pulls itself free from his lips and he can hear Taekwoon chuckle from above him. However, silence follows and Hakyeon feels the feather trail down his stomach towards his cock. The feather runs lightly across the surface of his dick, the sensation of the hairs touching the underside of his cock making him release a breathy moan. He feels the feather trail below and his legs suddenly thrown up over something and he gasps as the feather tickles his asshole lightly, rimming him and he moans, a shuddering chill working its way up his spine. "You like that, baby?" Taekwoon huskily whispers from somewhere above his ear, voice deepened from lust. "Ah, yes, ah, da-daddy." 

Hakyeon feels his legs get adjusted until his knees are comfortably hooked over Taekwoon's shoulders and his ankles are bound with something... Slippery...? Cool and slippery and slightly wet... Oh, oh. Taekwoon's tied his ankles together with his panties. Hakyeon hears the sounds of a zipper and cloth being shrugged off and he inhales. "You've been a naughty boy, haven't you, Hakyeon?" Taekwoon purrs from somewhere above him. Hakyeon exhales shudderingly, "yes, daddy. Punish me, daddy." Taekwoon slaps at Hakyeon's ass, causing moans to spill from Hakyeon's lips. "What's the magic word, bad boy?" Hakyeon hums, "please, daddy, please." "Good boy."

Hakyeon hears squirting from some sort of bottle and, from how many times they've done this, knows that Taekwoon is prepping himself and oh. Hakyeon feels the cool, slick head of Taekwoon' dick at his rim and he's suddenly seeing fireworks despite the blindfold on him. IT. FEELS. SO. GOOD. Hakyeon moans loudly as Taekwoon, a practised expert at finding Hakyeon's prostate by now, hits his sweet spot again and again and again. "Ah, ah, ah, Taek..." Hakyeon pants out as Taekwoon thrusts hard into him and he can feel the bed next to his sides depress slightly. Warmth emanates from above him and soft ragged pants breathe into his ear. Taekwoon thrusts even harder due to the change in angle and Hakyeon can feel that familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach and he groans, a drawn-out "Taek..." Soft kisses are pressed to his neck and Hakyeon leans to the side the kisses are coming from, successfully finding those kitten lips and passionately kissing Taekwoon for all he's worth. Taekwoon's tongue licks at Hakyeon's lips, tasting tinges of Hakyeon's strawberry lip balm, and Hakyeon lets him in. The feeling of being filled so perfectly and held in Taekwoon's arms and how hard Taekwoon is thrusting into him and suddenly, Hakyeon is crying out as he spasms, cock leaking long gymnast's ribbons of milky cum. Taekwoon thrusts at an inhumane pace and, not a few seconds later, Hakyeon feels warm liquid fill him up and ragged breaths above his face.

Hakyeon suddenly can see the blindfold being removed from him and Taekwoon's sweaty but smiling face above him. Taekwoon smirks, "was it hot?" Hakyeon smiles back up at him, "hot enough." Hakyeon looks down and sees the mess he's made of the sheets and on his stomach while Taekwoon helps him sit up and remove the bonds from his limbs. Hakyeon smiles sleepily at Taekwoon and welcomes it as Taekwoon places him in an armchair, half conscious as Taekwoon fetches a wet washcloth and cleans him up. He watches as Taekwoon, still naked, strips the bed and lays down new sheets. He then carries Hakyeon bridal-style back to the bed and places him down onto a pillow. Hakyeon feels his eyes slowly close as Taekwoon leaves the room, hearing the washing machine come on and Taekwoon comes back. He feels Taekwoon's warmth as he takes Hakyeon in his arms and, finally, Hakyeon lets his eyes close, welcoming the cool darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LOVING SMUT NOT BDSM *sighs* I'm telling you guys, Chained Up is doing things to me. Now, excuse me, I need to do something. *calls girlfriend* baby! I need help with something! ;)


End file.
